The new hero
by sonoftheblack
Summary: My name is Jonah Hudder, I'm 11 year old boy, I didn't know i were a demigod before I met Lizzy, Anna and Jib. I'm bad at summary do I will stop there rated T to be sure


**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Jonah Hudder, I'm 11 years old got brown eyes, my hair was black as night and I had pretty light skin. I lived in Boston with my mom, I have never known my father,before we moved to New York City after my mom got grand-mother's house there, 1 week ago. I have always been a loser, I had dyslexia and ADHD, I have never had a friend. The only thing I actually could were to shoot with a bow in the leisure near us. My mom said my dad died in a fight with some teenagers.

It was my first day at a new school, my mom yelled at me to get up."I'm coming, mom!" I yelled back and took on jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a green hoodi. "You're supposed to be there in 25 minutes!" my mom yelled "It is 10 minutes to the buss is coming." I said and ran down the stairs. "Are you going to live on campus there or coming home?" my mom asked "I have decided to live there." I said back.

The buss was almost full when I came on, it was one seat left next to a girl my age, I sat down "You got a problem?" she said "No." I answard "Then, why are you siting here?" she asked "It was the only seat left." I said back to her. She turned and saw out the window. The rest of the busstrip went without anything happening.

When we arrived at the school we were welcomed by two teachers "Hello, I'm Mr Ediner" one said "And I'm Ms Alcto" the other said, they both had school uniforms. "You will all get your class and schedule at 12.00. But before that here is your cabinnumber, Each cabin has four rooms, two boys and two girls living in each at most." Ms Alcto said and handing out sheets, "There is also a map to each of you over the school on the sheets too." Mr Ediner said. "You can explore the school and unpack in the cabins." Mr Edviner said. I saw down on the cabinnumber, I had number 27. I walked to the cabin and went in, inside two girls were arguing. "Hello, Hello, HELLO!" I yelled to them "What?" the one of them asked. "I'm your new roommate." I said. "Hey, I'm Anna and this is Lizzy." the one of the girl said Lizzy had black hair and blue eyes and Anna had brown hair and green eyes."I'm Jonah." I said to them "Where is my room?" I saked "You can pick 1. or 2. floor?" Lizzy said "I take 1. floor." I said to her "In there and first room to the left." Anna said and pointed. The door opened and a boy came in. "Is this cabin 27?" he asked "Yeah, it is." Anna said. "Okey, where is my room?" he asked "2. floor, third floor on the right." Lizzy said and pointed up the stairs. "Ooh, by the way my name is Jib." he said "I'm Anna this is Lizzy and that is Jonah." Anna said and pointed when she said the name. The clock struck 12. "It's time for me to go." I said "Me to." Jib said, I guess that it is not his true name, "Let's go then." I said and started to walk.

When we got to the place the other stood Ms Alcto handed out uniformes and schedules. We got the schedules and brown suit uniformes. "What did you get first?" I asked Jib "I have Math, you?" Jib asked "I've English." I answard "You will start tomorrow." Ms Alcto said "You got the rest of the day free," Mr Ediner said.

We got back to the cabin and Anna and Lizzy were fighting about something "What's happening?" Jib asked "Nothing." Anna said and stod up "What is it with that you always fight when I'm coming." I said and smiled "What are you fighting about?" Jib said again. "It's nothing." Lizzy said. "What ever." I said "Let them fight.". "I gotta go." Jib said and ran out the door. "I think I will go and pack out my things." i said and went to my room. But I stoped back to wall corner and listened "Chiron said a demigod was going to live here, but something is not right." Anna said "Why?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, it's just something wrong about it. I will speak to Chiron about it." Anna answard "Who do you think it is of them, maybe both or?" Lizzy asked "I think it's Jonah, but I don't know who that should have been his parent." Anna answard "You?" "I think the same, maybe a Poseidon kid." Lizzy said. "I will go and Iris massage Chiron then." Anna said. I went to my room but were just thinking about demigod, Chiron and Poseidon, where had I heard about that before. Think Jonah think. I started to pack out my stuff. They thought I were a demigod. What is a demigod? I most find out about that. Then Jib came and said "We gotta go now."


End file.
